Graystripe's Diary
by A Silver Nightmare
Summary: Some cats pretend that they are out for others' best interests, but pursue only their dreams. This is Graystripe's diary, and behind the mask he is hiding behind, what dark and dirty secrets is he hiding?


_**Graystripe's Diary — challenge for BlazeClan.**_

 _ **There's only going to be a few entries for this, since I'm lazy.**_

 _ **FOLLOW THIS DIRECTION BEFORE READING: Listen to Bring Me to Life by Evanescence while reading this. I'll explain why at the end.**_

* * *

 ***(*)***

Dear Diary,

Yesterday I met this kittypet named Rusty. Bluestar made me fight him, and he won! This is so degrading, a kittypet like him beating me, an awesome wild cat! Ugh, who cares. Anyway, Bluestar then gave him a choice to join ThunderClan or rot in his lazy and warm kittypet life. I wasn't surprised that he wanted to join ThunderClan. We could use a cat like him. I wonder what's going to happen next? All the suspense!

-Graypaw

 ***(*)***

Dearest Diary,

Rusty the kittypet came into ThunderClan and was named Firepaw for his pelt that look like a fire, Bluestar said. I'm so excited to be training with him! He could be my friend. He got into a fight with Longtail and won. A kittypet defeated a full-grown warrior! Maybe I'll be just as good as fighting like him after I'm finished with my training.

Gotta go now, Lionheart is calling me,

Graypaw

 ***(*)***

Dear Diary,

Bad news — Redtail died. He was the deputy of ThunderClan, and I'm so sad! I remember how he bought over leftovers from the fresh-kill pile to me when I was a just a kit that he didn't even know!

To lighten things up, my mentor, Lionheart is deputy now! Yay! I'm so proud of my mentor, and I feel so special being the deputy's apprentice! Maybe Bluestar will die and then I'll be the leader's apprentice. No, I didn't mean it that way. I don't want Bluestar to die, but I think you get my point, right? RIGHT?

-Graypaw

 ***(*)***

Dear my awesome Diary,

Oh my StarClan, I'm a warrior now! My name is really cool, it's Graystripe! I don't have any stripes on me though, so I wonder why Bluestar named me that. All I did was save some kits from the evil ShadowClan leader named Brokenstar. Oh yeah, Firepaw tagged along too. His warrior name is Fireheart now. I wonder why no one's eating that squirrel over there. Maybe I should go over a take it before someone else does?

Bye! Fireheart's eyeing the squirrel right now. I want to have the first bite!

Sincerely,

Graypaw. I mean, Graystripe!

 ***(*)***

Dear Diary,

There's this cute RiverClan she-cat named Silverstream. I like her a lot. We secretly met each other near the ThunderClan and RiverClan borders. One day she told be she was pregnant! I hope the kits have a good life. I wonder how they'd look like. There's nothing wrong with being half-clan, right? I'll join RiverClan then if it matters that much. No biggie.

-Graystripe

 ***(*)***

Dear Diary,

It's been a while since I've written. Fireheart is Firestar now, but Bluestar and Lionheart died. And Silverstream died too, giving birth to our kits, Stromkit and Featherkit. It's so sad, but Featherkit and Stormkit are such cuties! Sadly, everyone has to die sometime, right? I'll see them Bluestar and Lionheart StarClan one day. Well, that's not important anymore. I mean, Lionheart and Bluestar are awesome, but it's not that impo- never mind.

What's important right now is that a Twoleg has catnapped me and put me in this strange cage! They tossed me into a monster, and it's so loud! Luckily, I still have you Diary, so I won't be bored. I hope the Twolegs doesn't find you. I heard that the Twolegs were going to destroy the forest, but I hope the rumors are wrong. All I did was save Leafpool, Mothwing, and some other ungrateful rouges. But I think it's worth it, a bunch of lives for my life, right? Why me though? I'm too awesome to suffer this mouse-brained fate that StarClan has sent me into! Why is my life not like Firestar's? I'm awesomer than Firestar!

Sincerely,

Graystripe

 ***(*)***

Dearest Diary,

I met this kittypet named Millie. She's pretty nice, and I'm training her in fighting. We kicked the other mean cats' butts! All is well. I've eaten plenty of disgusting pebbly kittypet food, and one Twoleg even had the nerve to whack me with this long stick! That's terrible. I hope their monsters eat them for good.

Graystripe

 ***(*)***

Dearest Diary,

It's been a long time since I've written in you. I'll fill you in on what happened. Millie and I became mates and found our ways back to the new clan territory. by the lakes. We had kits — Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, and Briarlight. I feel bad for Briarlight, because she's crippled now and Millie's always fussing over her. There's news about the Dark Forest, but that's not important now. I mean it is important, and cats could die, but - ugh, why am I so horrible at this?

-Graystripe

* * *

A few moons later, Graystripe lost his diary so he couldn't write anything in it. And that's why you're reading this, because I found it.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Did you play Bring Me to Life by Evanescence while reading this? Why did I make you listen to it, you ask? I only made you do that because I like the song. That's the only reason. :3**

 **Review and tell me what you think!**

 **Also: check out my warriors boarding school fic.**

 **—SILVER**


End file.
